Rosacea is a chronic condition characterized by facial erythema and skin lesions. Rosacea typically begins as redness on the central face across the cheeks, nose, or forehead, but can also less commonly affect the neck, chest, ears, and scalp. Symptoms, such as semi-permanent redness, telangiectasia, red domed papules and pustules, and in some advanced cases, a red lobulated nose (rhinophyma), may develop.
Although there are effective treatments for rosacea on the market (e.g., Oracea® sold by Galderma Laboratories, L.P.), formulations with reduced active ingredients are desirable.